


Dr. Doctor, gimme the news (I'm kept alive butt-chugging booze)

by The_Annoying_DAHG



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Adult Hop/Yuuri | Gloria, Doctor/Patient Roleplay, Experimentation, F/M, Hop is extremely sensitive, Masaru | Victor and Yuuri | Gloria are Twins, Medical Kink, Mentioned Mary | Marnie/Masaru | Victor, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Sweet Hop (Pokemon), Usually I don't write PWP, Victor is like two minutes older, but tonight is special!, like physically and mentally and emotionally, this'll make sense later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:20:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28620225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Annoying_DAHG/pseuds/The_Annoying_DAHG
Summary: Hop's recent work in becoming a Pokemon professor reawakens an old fantasy of Gloria's, and she asks him to try it, just once.They'll be doing it again soon.
Relationships: Hop/Yuuri | Gloria
Kudos: 12





	Dr. Doctor, gimme the news (I'm kept alive butt-chugging booze)

**Author's Note:**

> Title from a "TIL that" blog and the resulting reblogs
> 
> Also I've wanted to make a doc/patient kink fic for a while now and I figured Hop would probably play along! I have this headcanon that he becomes less of a Pokemon *professor* and more of a veterinarian... Pokemonarian? Anyway. He's got like doctor tools in his doctor's office and idk I just think it'd be something the two would try at one point.  
> Enjoy!

This little medical roleplay had been something Gloria wanted to try for a while. Hop agreed to it just fine, but they never had a good opportunity to do it, until now.

Hop strided into the room with a serious face on. "G'd evening, ma'am. I understand you're here for an examination?"

Gloria nodded, trying her best to look prim. "Yeah, kind of a wellness checkup."

"Alright," he said sweetly, gesturing for her to sit on the exam table. "We'll go 'head and get started here."

She had told him not to take too long doing normal-doctor's-visit things, in hopes that they could keep the mood... well, the mood. Evidently, he listened, because soon after he removed his stethoscope from her back, he requested she take off her shirt. She wore no bra underneath, and she sensed that he was well aware of it.

She obliged. "Very nice," he quipped, trying to hide a fervent blush and keep this going for as long as they could. "Good size, good shape; yup, this all makes for a very happy, healthy, beautiful girl." Hop grinned up at her, and she remembered when they discussed this how he had mentioned he loves compliments during sex, both giving and receiving.

Gloria guided his hands to her breasts. "You could just check for anything bad in there, Doctor," she replied, sultry, and Hop didn't resist, giving them a soft squeeze, moving his hands all around them "in the name of thoroughness", as he put it.

"Nothing bad. Everything is great, in fact."

"Oh, good. You're a wonderful doctor, sir." She kissed his cheek. "You're doing great, Hop," she whispered. "If you want, we can move forward." He winked. "I've got this, Glors."

Returning to character, Hop settled into a plush swivel chair. "Now, if you wouldn't mind, I've planned out some sense tests; touch, sight, you know all those." Even with the foreplay/roleplay, this was nothing like the normal doctor visits Gloria had to go to every now and again. Maybe he does these for Pokemon like Noivern or Slurpuff.

"Our first one is touch. I'd like you to use this for a bit--" he wriggled out of his pants down to the knees, blushing and folding his white coat over himself teasingly-- "and j-uh, tell me what you think it feels like."

This was slightly off of her rails, but she wasn't turned away at all. After all, she did ask _Hop_ of all people to try this out, and she knew he was very sense-oriented. Kneeling down to lap-level, she folded back the cover of his coat, letting his length spring free. His eyes were shut nervously, fingers drumming on the arms of the chair.

"Oh, wow, Doctor, this is the biggest one I've seen!" she purrs, saying that to boost his ego as much as she said it because it was true. Given, the only other _one_ she'd seen was, unfortunately, her brother's, and completely by accident, but she couldn't help but think she was just a little luckier than Marnie in the _that_ department. "Oh, uh... thank you."

She brushed her fingers over the head, and Hop flinched slightly, fighting a low groan, trying hard not to break character, and it was _so sweet_ that he knew how much this meant to her. She reached for some of the fur conditioner on the counter, rubbing it into her palm before taking his length in her hand, slowly starting up and down. "It feels really strong. It's soft like skin but hard like muscle," she replied softly. "You know, you don't have to be quiet for me. I like the noise, Doctor; it shows me that I'm doing this right, making you feel good." 

He responded with a hand to his coat, pulling it off as he sat. "What about you, Doctor? How does it make you feel?"

"I-I, it's, _ah--_ it feels real good, like... like I'm floating on an Altaria, and it's taking me to heaven." Even so, Hop pushed her hands off of him despite himself, not too keen on losing his cool five minutes in. "Now, if you would, l-lie down on the exam table. I've got another test for you."

**Author's Note:**

> I like to think that Gloria just goes along with whatever Hop says because he's never disappointed her before. Also Hop's "sense tests" are mostly because I headcanon him as being super in-tune with everything, emotions, physical feelings, senses, you get it. I'm very much the same way but IDK if that's a disorder or something or just a thing, like perfect pitch.  
> 


End file.
